The invention relates to an apparatus for distributing sheets in a predetermined sequence into a plurality of collection pockets arranged in a side-by-side row in a frame positioned beneath a horizontally moving belt extending over approximately the whole length of the frame.
The moving belt provides a sheet conveyor arrangement comprising one or more endless belts, a sheet deflecting device movable in a step-wise manner along the belt and at least two guide rollers tangent with a sheet transport path. At least one endless belt is guided on belt rollers and a lower run of the belt rides on the guide rollers and extends in the transport path. The sheet deflecting device includes at least one deflector roller movable between a raised position and a lowered position between the guide rollers for deforming the lower run of the belt into a U-shaped loop, or for acting directly against the sheet, for diverting the sheet from the transport path into a pocket, as fully disclosed in the above-identified application.
The foregoing device affords improved sheet transport at higher speeds and improved reliability of operation. With further reference to the above device, the guide rollers are arranged side-by-side in a horizontal plane such that the lower run of the endless belt in contact with the peripheries of the guide rollers provides only line contact with the guide rollers.
With extremely high conveyor speeds, positive transport of the sheets is not assured at all times since there is insufficient radial pressure between the belt and the guide rollers when the sheets pass therebetween. Therefore, the frictional force exerted against the sheets being transported is also insufficient or non-uniform.